Solas
} |name = Solas |image = Solas.png |px = 270px |title = |class = Mage |specialization = Rift Mage |gender = Male |race = Elf |affiliation = Inquisition |quests = Measuring the Veil All New, Faded for Her What Lies Dormant |voice = Gareth David-Lloyd |appearances = Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age The Dread Wolf Rises (not yet released) }} Solas is an elven apostate hedge mage and an expert on the Fade. He is a companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition and a potential romance option for female elven Inquisitors. Background Solas grew up in a small village. Before the events that led to the formation of the Inquisition, he spent most of his life wandering the wilderness, and although his pointed ears mark him as one of the Elvhen, he does not recognize himself as a Dalish or a city elf. Despite having no contact with the Circle of Magi or any Dalish tutors (though he has had contact with clans during his travels), Solas taught himself how to master his magical abilities. Solas' prime interest is in the Fade, happily spending his time dreaming in ancient ruins and learning all there is to learn about what dwells beyond the Veil rather than joining the current Mage-Templar War. When not on the field with the Inquisitor, he prefers the quiet solace of his own company. Though he may be considered a "Hedge mage" by the Circle of Magi, Solas has some unique magical tricks of his own, such as a form of lucid dreaming to experience the hidden history of areas where the Veil is thin and how to manipulate the rifts in the Veil in unique ways via his knowledge of the Fade. As such, he is more open minded about the Fade and its denizens than most Thedosians, who in contrast have been taught by the Chantry to fear anything related to spirits. Fundamentally, Solas believes in cause and effect, wisdom as its own reward and the inherent right of all free willed people to exist. Solas concludes that the many current conflicts in Thedas - mages against Templars, elves against humans, spirits against demons - are little more than the black-and-white reductionist dichotomies which have led to the many tragedies of history. Though he has made attempts to reach out to others -- notably Dalish elves, towards whom he is skeptical -- to teach them what he has learned of the Fade, he has frequently been derided by both enemies and allies as a liar and a madman. This adds to the impression others sometimes have that Solas does not care about other elves, when in fact he merely fears there is no way to help them in their current state and has grown weary of not being heeded.Noted when confronting Solas about his commitment to the elves, as a Dalish elf on the "disapproval" relationship path. Indeed, Solas harbors a moderate view of the plight of the elves, and pities those in the Alienage just as he pities those of any race who need help. He sees a world in which people cling to the little they remember and have left because they lack the power to restore it.Per Solas' comments on Abelas and the ancient Sentinel elves. Solas is known throughout Skyhold as a polite and worldly man whose direction to the mysterious fortress seemed literally miraculous. He provided exactly the information and tools the Inquisition required when they required it most, and his magical knowledge is both unusual and extremely useful. As an elf, Solas neither speaks like nor sounds like Dalish or City elves. Kitchen staff at Skyhold note he eats little but has peculiar requirements about tea. He is also extremely good at Wicked Grace, DiamondbackAccording to Blackwall and chess.According to the serial "Immortal Game" banters between Solas and Iron Bull. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser Otherwise, Solas will confess to being Fen'Harel himself. He reveals that he fought back against the Evanuris after they betrayed and murdered Mythal, in his words the one elven god who served as a voice of reason, who cared for and loved her subjects. As punishment for her murder, and to protect the world from the Evanuris' excesses, he erected the Veil and banished them to the Beyond while he fell into a long slumber. This caused irrevocable damage across Elvhenan: the elves lost their immortality and some of their magic, countless marvels reliant on the Fade crumbled. He has since vowed to walk the solitary path of the Din'Anshiral in order to restore the elven people, regardless of the cost to Thedas or himself. He cannot be swayed at all, even if romanced. He also reveals that he was the one who gave Corypheus the Orb of Destruction, or rather that his agents left the foci where the Venatori would find it and return it. His plan was for Corypheus to unlock the orb and die in the resulting explosion. He did not foresee Corypheus having uncovered the secret of effective immortality. Had all gone according to his plan, he would have reclaimed the orb and used its power to tear down the Veil with the Anchor. After the world would burn from the ensuing chaos, he would have then restored the world of his time—the world of the elves. He warns the Inquisitor about the inevitability of an organization as large as the Inquisition becoming corrupt, and points to the presence of both his spies and the Qunari's to prove it already has. Their conversation is cut short by a flare of pain from the Anchor. As the Inquisitor doubles over in pain, they can either declare that they will stop Solas or try to redeem him and show him that the world that exists now is worth saving. Regardless of their answer, he uses his magic to disintegrate the Inquisitor's left forearm, taking the Anchor away and preventing it from killing them. He tells them to enjoy what time they have left before departing once more. This conversation has several variations depending on approval. With high approval he is far more forthcoming in his explanations, and if romanced he calls the Inquisitor "my love," kisses her one last time, and tells her he will always remember her before he walks away. She may also choose to end their relationship at this point as well. If friendly and seeking to redeem him, Solas will tell a befriended Inquisitor that he looks forward to being wrong again, and asks them to take his hand so he may remove the mark. If Solas is befriended and the Inquisitor asks why the world must be destroyed, Solas will not answer the question but will smilingly remark that the Inquisitor has always shown a thoughtfulness he appreciated, and that it would be too easy to tell them too much. If the Inquisitor never exhausted one of Solas' questions chain Tweets deciphered with rot13. and expresses no interest in his explanations, he curtly explains his nature and purpose, tells them their mark is killing them and removes their arm much more roughly, saying only that their death would cause unnecessary problems. He also notes that he alone would have been able to bear the Anchor without dying. Depending on dialogue choices, he will confirm to the player that he's stronger now than he was when they met. Should the Inquisitor attempt to attack Solas, he causes the Anchor to flare up, immobilizing them. It is also confirmed that Solas/Fen'Harel employed the elven agent Felassan and regretfully killed his friend when he failed to obtain the eluvians for him. Cole recalls "a slow arrow" broken in a sad wolf's jaws, and Solas notes that his agent failed to take the eluvians from Briala, forcing him to do it himself. }} The Dread Wolf Rises Approval Completing the quest Measuring the Veil, as well as related quests to strengthen the Veil and secure elven artifacts also leads to increased approval from Solas. Activating the aforementioned elven relics in the various zones of the game can unlock a final quest, What Lies Dormant. If Solas' approval gets too low, a scene will occur in Skyhold where Solas confronts the Inquisitor about their manipulative behavior and support of divisive ignorance. Solas disappointingly takes comfort in that the Inquisitor served as an example of proving right every negative stereotype he had of their race. Despite their differences, Solas willingly remains with the Inquisition because of a lack of better options to resolve the current crisis and hopes he will one day be heeded. Quests that garner "greatly approves" from Solas: * In Hushed Whispers: Ally with the rebel mages/ Champions of the Just: Conscript the templars. * Here Lies the Abyss: Exile the Grey Wardens. * Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: Publicly expose Duchess Florianne de Chalons' crimes to the court. * What Pride Had Wrought: Complete the elven rituals. Ally with the Sentinel Elves. Have Morrigan drink from the well. * All New, Faded for Her: Help Solas destroy the summoning stone and additionally let him kill the mages who summoned the demon. * Subjected to His Will: Make Cole more of a spirit. }} Romance Flirtation may begin almost immediately following the Inquisitor's awakening in Haven after stabilizing the Breach. The first chance to kiss Solas occurs during a conversation with him in the Fade version of Haven following the establishment of Skyhold, if flirt options have been taken. If the Inquisitor decides to kiss Solas, he'll reach for her just as she starts to look away and will begin to passionately kiss her back. Later, he will apologize for his impulsive nature, stating that doing things becomes "easier" for him in the fade. The Inquisitor can then tell him that nothing else should happen between them, or suggest that there's something between them. If she does suggest that they have a connection, he'll agree. But he'll also say that he needs time to think about starting a relationship with her, as there are things to take into consideration. Pursuing Solas' personal quest All New, Faded for Her may also bolster his approval of the Inquisitor or else break off the romance, depending on the outcome and dialogue options chosen. At this point, Solas will ask to speak with the Inquisitor privately, and will bring her to her room's balcony. The player can choose whether or not to officially begin a romance with Solas during this conversation. If the Inquisitor officially pursues a romance with Solas, she will get special dialogue and cutscenes if she brings Solas with her to the Winter Palace during the mission Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. He'll talk to her after the events of the mission, and if the Inquisitor has completed his personal quest and progressed sufficiently in his romance, Solas enthusiastically asks her to dance with him. Following events at the Temple of Mythal, Solas may ask to spend more time with the Inquisitor, which marks the culmination of the romance.Prima Dragon Age: Inquisition Collector's Edition guide. Though he does not have a specific gift for the Inquisitor, Solas takes the Inquisitor out to a secluded cove in Crestwood. There, he ultimately offers her the truth of the nature of vallaslin to show that she is important to him; however, according to the developers he might not have otherwise told her at all, as he becomes quite flustered during the conversation and moves onto a safer topic than he originally intended to broach with her. He offers to remove the Inquisitor's vallaslin, which the player can accept or reject. The Inquisitor and Solas will share an intimate moment with one another after the player rejects or accepts the removal of the vallaslin. However, Solas will gaze sadly at the Inquisitor afterward, and tell her that he is sorry for distracting her from her duty, and that it won't happen again. No matter how the Inquisitor reacts to this, they will part ways. When the Inquisitor tries to press the issue with Solas after, he appears very regretful for hurting the Inquisitor, but refuses to answer why he cannot be with the her. He'll refuse to say that he doesn't care for the Inquisitor deeply, and will say that it hurts to not be with her, but states that it was "selfish" of him to pursue anything with her in the first place. If the Inquisitor begs him not to leave her and confesses her love, he will sadly look at her and confess, "You have a rare and marvelous spirit. In another world..." Solas had actually been planning on telling the Inquisitor the truth about who he was and his involvement with the elves and Corypheus when he brought the Inquisitor out with him to the secluded cove in Crestwood. However, at the last second he lost his nerve, and used the truth about the vallaslin as an excuse as to why he brought her out there instead. When he kisses the Inquisitor, he is fully ready to lose himself in her and forget about the mission he has dedicated himself to. However, when he pulls back, he realizes that he cannot do that lest he betray himself. He decides right then that he needs to break off his emotional entanglement with the Inquisitor, as much as it hurts him. Solas cares deeply for the Inquisitor, in more ways than he is able to express. He is always one step away from confessing everything to them.Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. In the end, whether you decide to perform the ritual or not he will tell you after you defeat Corypheus, "No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real." Or, alternatively, if a romanced Lavellan expresses anger toward him after the breakup, his parting words will be, "You were right to be angry. I hope, in time, you will understand."}} Trespasser Still Lavellan searches, dreams and waits, for a way to change the Dread Wolf's heart. }} At the end of the trailer Solas narrates, saying, "You finally found me. I suspect you have questions." }} Initial statistics Equipment Trivia * In Elvish, Solas means "pride." * Solas' necklace is of a wolf's jawbone. * There is a city called Solas in the Tevinter Imperium north of the Silent Plains.Codex entry: The Box of Screaming * Mary Kirby describes him as Scotch bonnet candies. * Solas is referred to in promotional images as "The Mind." * Solas was written by Patrick Weekes, with heavy input from lead writer David Gaider. * Patrick Weekes considers Solas to be in his early to mid-forties. * Solas is described as knowledgeable, logical and refusing to believe in evil and good.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Solas is the first romance option to be available only to elven playable characters in the Dragon Age series. * Originally, Solas wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, Bioware changed his role as a Love Interest when they extended the game's development for a year. This was also an opportunity to increase the basic sadness of Solas' character. * Solas is referred to by Varric as "Chuckles." This is the same nickname Varric can give a sarcastic Hawke if prompted during Mark of the Assassin DLC in Dragon Age II. * Solas' greatest fear is dying alone.According to the tombstone found in the Fade during the quest Here Lies the Abyss * Solas disdains tea, particularly caffeinated tea, as it is a stimulant and helps prevent crossing into the Fade during sleep. His dislike of tea also reflects writer Patrick Weekes' hatred of tea. * Despite his largely peaceful and thoughtful demeanor, Solas was hot-blooded and cocky as a young man.According to banter between Solas and Blackwall. * According to Patrick Weekes, writing a character with hidden depths like Solas provided a great deal of both difficulty and opportunity. * Solas sometimes speaks in iambic pentameter, and the Inquisitor will always gain approval when replying in kind.Ladyinsanity Pax Prime Demo Breakdown. * Earlier drafts of Solas posited him as a much weaker character, and much more prone to lying and deception. He also originally spoke much more frequently about elves. * There was at one point a planned "Quest for Solas" epilogue for Dragon Age: Inquisition, which was ultimately cut from the final game. Furthermore, a variant ending had the Inquisitor present during the epilogue cutscene. }} Quotes *''(To the elven mage Lysas in Redcliffe Village)'' "Sometimes to achieve the world one desires, one must take regrettable measures." *''(To the Inquisitor)'' "Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be." *''(About the Elder One)'' "No real god need prove himself. Anyone who tries is mad or lying." * "Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong." * "Imagine if spirits were not a rarity but a part of our natural world like... a fast-flowing river. Yes, it can drown careless children, but it can also carry a merchant's goods or grind a miller's flour. That is what the world could be if the Veil were not present. For better or worse." * (To the Inquisitor) "There are few regrets sharper than watching fools squander what you sacrificed to achieve." * "I saw a young Qunari working in a simple kitchen, baking bread as she was ordered every morning. In every loaf she broke the rules. She’d take a pinch of sugar and fold it into the center, like a secret, and this act of small rebellion brought a shining smile to her face." * "You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better? What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find that the future you shaped is worse than what was?" * "War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right or wrong. Chains of command." Dialogue * Solas: "Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities long picked dry by treasure seekers. The best are the battlefields. Spirits press so tightly on the Veil that you can slip across with but a thought." * Inquisitor: "Any place in particular?" * Solas: "I dreamt at Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valor of the Fereldan warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire...and Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces." * Inquisitor: I've heard the stories. It would be interesting to hear what it was really like." * Solas: "That's just it. In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors. One moment, I see heroic Grey Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause." Codex entries Gallery Solas_HODA.PNG|Concept art of Solas for Heroes of Dragon Age Solas Art of Inquisition.png|Solas concept art Solas concept art.png|Concept art from Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2 SolasSpell.png SolasPromotionalArt.jpg|Promotional CG Solas_profile.jpg|Solas's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Solas.PNG|Solas Romance tile in Dragon Age Keep Solas1.png|Solas preparing a spell Solasattacking.jpg|Solas in combat InquisitorCassandraSolas.jpg|Solas with Cassandra Pentaghast Solas going to Skyhold.png|Solas shortly before discovering Skyhold. Promotional Apostate Solas.jpg|Artwork of Solas as an Apostate in Heroes of Dragon Age References pl:Solas Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Dreamers Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Elven pantheon